I slept with the host and all I got was this lousy T-shirt!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney wanted an advantage in the next challenge so she decided to sleep with Chris because Heather told her it would work! Now Courtney's really angry and starting to regret listening to Heather!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my issues that I seem to have plenty of...**

* * *

Courtney had done it...She just had sex with Chris Mclean and now that it was all said and done she was standing there confused. Heather had done it a few times and told Courtney it was 'Totally worth it!' and would help her get further in the game.

So, Courtney spent weeks trying to hit on Chris just to get an opening so she could invite herself to his room. After days of making sure she sat by him at breakfast and even laughed at those lame jokes he would always tell she was quite thrilled with herself for getting the hosts attention.

Chris had gone to take a shower while Courtney just stood there completely naked as if she expected him to give her a prize, which in a way...she did.

* * *

Finally Chris came out of his shower and just now noticed Courtney still standing there. Chris sighed, He hated when girls did that to him and now he was forced to make awkward small talk.

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Chris asked her as he dropped his towel to the floor and put on his boxers.

"Uh...Yeah" Courtney mumbled and started picking up her clothes from the floor "So, tomorrow we have another challenge..."

"Yeah?" Chris smirked at her as he threw his shirt on "What's your point?"

"The challenge is at 9am?" Courtney asked

"Yep" Chris told her "You should get some sleep now...It's 4:17am" Chris glanced at the clock by his bed.

"So, are we going to talk about it at breakfast then?" Courtney asked him "I was hoping we could discuss it now but if you would rather talk about it in the morning that works too!"

"Talk about what?" Chris asked her as he lit up a cigarette "There isn't anything to talk about, this was your idea"

"I know that!" Courtney glared at him "What kind of advantage do I get in the damn challenge?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris laughed at her "Why would I give you an advantage?"

"Hello! I just had sex with you!" Courtney yelled at him as she grabbed her pants and started putting them on.

"Yeah, it was fun and all but you're not staying here" Chris told her "I'm also not giving you an advantage in anything!"

"Then what makes Heather so great?" Courtney asked him as she buttoned her shirt up "You give her advantages ALL the time because she sleeps with you!"

Chris burst into a fit of laughter and put his cigarette out

"Who the hell told you that?" Chris asked her while trying to catch his breath from laughing.

"Heather" Courtney told him "She told me about how she has sex with you and you help her win challenges!"

This just made Chris laugh even more.

"Why would you listen to Heather?" Chris laughed more "This is great! I can't believe she told you that and I can't believe you did it!"

"So, what's my advantage?!" Courtney was now getting really mad.

"I'll give you a small tip" Chris smirked at her "Don't listen to Heather, I never had sex with Heather!"

"So, she lied to me?!" Courtney yelled at Chris

"Apparently" Chris smirked at her "I find it hilarious that you believed her"

"I don't" Courtney crossed her arms "I wasted all that time flirting with you just so you would sleep with me and I'd get an advantage in the game!"

"Sucks to be you" Chris laughed at her "So, are you going to leave now?"

"No!" Courtney told him "I want something for my time!"

"Do you want money?" Chris laughed at her "I think I have a $20 around here..."

"No!" Courtney yelled at him "I want something I can show for it!"

"Fine..." Chris walked over to his dresser drawer and threw something at her.

Courtney stared at Chris and realized that he threw a T-shirt at her and it was wrinkled. When she unfolded what little of it was folded she found herself with a white T-shirt with Chris's face on it that says 'I heart Chris Mclean'

"You're giving me a T-shirt with your face on it?!" Courtney asked him "How is that an advantage?!"

"If you wear that shirt you'll be the best dressed person on the show" Chris winked at her "Now seriously...Get out! I need to sleep before the challenge"

* * *

Courtney made her way back to the first class section where Team Amazon was sleeping and saw Heather sleeping in a chair which Courtney kicked Heather's seat so hard Heather landed on the floor.

"What was that for?!" Heather glared at Courtney

"You told me you slept with Chris!" Courtney yelled at her

"So what if I did?" Heather asked her smirking

"You didn't!" Courtney yelled at her "Do you know how I know?!"

"Oh my gosh..." Heather laughed "You actually slept with Chris?"

"Yes, Heather I did!" Courtney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "I slept with Chris Mclean and all I got was this stupid T-shirt with his face on it!"

This just made Heather laugh even more.

"I hate you" Courtney pushed Heather out of her way and found herself a seat to fall asleep in, cursing Heather out under her breath until she fell asleep.

* * *

**I don't know why I actually wrote this but I liked the way this turned out! What did ya'll think?**


End file.
